<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《迷惑性行为-大赏》BY：狡兔ALL贝吉塔魔贝警告搞笑OOC警告 by Akira1120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479964">《迷惑性行为-大赏》BY：狡兔ALL贝吉塔魔贝警告搞笑OOC警告</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120'>Akira1120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ALL贝吉塔, 七龙珠, 魔贝, 龙珠超</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人物是老鸟的<br/>OOC是我的<br/>搞笑肉文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《迷惑性行为-大赏》BY：狡兔ALL贝吉塔魔贝警告搞笑OOC警告</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迷惑性行为-大赏</p><p>你永远不会知道生活会给你带来什么惊喜，就比如这个主动的贝吉塔。<br/>在似乎要从那些突然冒出来的魔人说起。那天是晴空万里，贝吉塔如往常一样要同我一决雌雄，我乐意陪他玩这个，毕竟谁输了谁就是雌呗。反正每次都是他输，看他别别扭扭的不乐意，最后还不是被我弄的哭唧唧。<br/>可那天我俩还没动手，一声炸雷就劈出个崩豆似的魔法师，举着个尿壶似的玩意嚷嚷说什么‘他重活一次绝不重蹈覆辙’，嗯……我jio的换谁看个‘崩豆’似的玩意在那蹦跶，都会震惊一下以示礼貌……然后，贝吉塔就让崩豆给阴了。<br/>害，其实我知道贝吉塔有点抖M，可那也不代表我乐意看那崩豆把个花体的大M印他脑门上啊！<br/>于是我很不高兴的把那崩豆变成了爆米花。<br/>可是！爆米花死透了，贝吉塔的抖M没人给消了……我寻思着，贝吉塔准得发脾气，就试试霍霍的朝他走两步，然后……我就让他给骑了！天见可怜的，是真骑啊，我胃差点让他给压出来！<br/>这……他妈谁扛得住啊！就算他个小矮个不重，可力道也在那摆着呢啊！我想把人掀下去，结果就让他把前襟给扯了。害，这件可是新的，生气也别撕衣服啊！我这么嚷嚷，屁事不管，贝吉塔就跟个小疯子似的，撕完衣服扯裤子，草草草，一分钟不到我果了，然后就让他的后丘给j了。<br/>我太冤了！<br/>但是！这也太奇怪了，往日里要是真做这些那啥活动。贝吉塔也是得有个正当理由的，他好脸好面，输了勉为其难的被我威逼利诱一下认也就忍了。今这么主动……别是，等会他把屁股里的东西掏干净就准备杀我灭口吧？<br/>于是我悄咪咪的戳了戳贝吉塔的后腰，看他睡的挺熟，就打算把人撇这，我先套衣服溜了溜了。<br/>可我刚一动，那边就醒了，咋跟猫守耗子似的？我偷偷一跑，你不就不丢面了？可被逮个正着，咱肯定不能当拔diao无情的屑，所以我立刻收敛表情正襟危坐，准备面对狂风暴雨……然后，贝吉塔软乎乎的又贴上来了。这剧情有点神展开啊！<br/>哎哎哎，看没看过让干啥干啥的贝吉塔？你没看过？废话！在我这呢！只要我想，一字马他都能摆出来！我艹，爽翻天啊！<br/>这还回去干嘛？直接胶囊屋走起，一年两年都是他了！<br/>我知道他贪吃，可一晚上七八次……也的亏是我，换个人也变人干了。可铁打的汉子也禁不住这么糟啊！因为耕田累死，到时候我名声就得彻底玩完。<br/>幸亏贝吉塔爱玩，两大兜子玩具也算能喂他个半饱，在加上我使使劲，估摸着这一宿也就差不多了。这货最喜欢那半米长的黑色软橡胶棒，浣肠后做好润滑他能都吞进去，连尾托都能吃掉，然后就能从他凸起来的肚皮上知道他把那玩意塞到哪了。<br/>这时候，我就不用劳力了，只要把缩成一团的贝吉塔拖进怀里锁住，在抻展他的腰，就能听他哼哼唧唧的呜咽了，这时候只要在轻微用力一揉他的肚子，保准他会哭叫着射出来，然后我只要拽住后面的链子，把那玩意拔出来，他就能挺着腰一股股的往外继续喷水，等按摩棒被我扯开，顺着那个红艳艳的肉口，把自己往里使劲那么一顶！<br/>贝吉塔肯定是尖叫着连尿都收不住！这时候可别心软，决不能停得趁势使劲艹，就这时候他内里是被棒子干开的，软乎的锁不住人，等过会他适应了，那腔子又绞上来了，那力道你得拿出超三的劲才能把自己全顶进去。<br/>而且这时候他里面热的不行，还都是肠液，那软滑湿润的就跟能捅进他心里似的。我也做过这样的白日梦，可这货根本不甩我……我也看透了，这货就是馋我的身子！等我把自己的种子都交代给他，他才肯摸着肚子放过我。<br/>白天他就睡觉，吃饭时才会撩开眼皮看看我。<br/>不过我现在有点怵他，尤其是他舔盘子的时候，总jio得，他舔着盘子瞅着我，就跟在舔我那根似的，艹！不是说好的白天不硬吗？二弟背叛我了！<br/>待续-狡兔</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>